key to my heart
by McNally-Swarek
Summary: the one in which she actually takes the key
1. key to my heart

Hey guys I'm back with a new one I know it's been a long time but I will be able to write more now that I'm doing it on my phone so enjoy my newest one... Key to my heart :-)

He holds the key out in front of her and her mind starts racing of course she wants to live with Sam but are they ready?

" what is that?"

This ... This is the key to my heart but it is also the key to my Front door I thought you might want it now that you're spending a lot more time over here then you are at your apartment"

She hesitates she looks up at him he looked so hurt and confused

" I guess I will take that as a No"

He got off the bed and started walking away but she grabbed his arm

" I want that key Sam trust me I do more than anything"

" okay then why the hesitation?"

" do you really think we're ready?"

" yes and do you want to know why?"

She nods her head

"Because we are different people than we were a year ago we have grown and changed and grown up as people which has given us the chance to grow a better and stronger couple and we have"

She nods her head in agreement

" plus I just love having you here I like coming home together going into work together and everything in between I like seeing you in my house after a late shift cooking dinner for the both of us seeing you in my shirt curled up in my bed Trying to wait for me after I get home from a long shift...

He knew he was rambling

Look ... My point is I want you here with me every morning every day off and every night"

She looked at him with the biggest smile on her face she loved to see him ramble it was so cute.. She guessed that was a trait he picked up from her after being partners for so long

"Sam "

"What?'

" stop talking"

"McNally I..."

" you had me at come home to you after a long shift give me the key"

He handed her the key and she kissed him

"Thank you "

"Mmm Hmmm"

He kissed her and she laughed in between kisses she says " I love you"

" love you too McNally"

alright guys that looks like chapter 1 is finished may be back with more if you guys want it... My writing partner and I have stuff in the works so hang tight for that ㈴2


	2. the curse of cruz

NNDude to popular demand I am now making key to my heart a multi chapter with my writing partner hope you enjoy we are going to enjoy writing it :-) McNally-Swarek.

Andy was on cloud nine from the morning before but as she stood against the car with Nick her happiness was short lived when she saw Marlo walking towards her

" seriously come on man"

Duncan saw the person walking towards them " who's that?"

Nick piped up " that is Marlo Cruz"

"Sam's ex girlfriend"

Duncan just nods understanding that the topic won't be talked about any further

Sam saw Marlo walking towards Andy

He looks over at Andy and mouths " What is she doing here"

" No idea"

He walked over to Andy and stood next to her

"McNally Sam"

Andy plasterd the biggest fake smile on her face.

" Marlo good to see you"

Marlo nods

Sam looked at her silently questioning what she was doing there

" I've been back at work a couple of months I work in intelligence now and we're profiling Ted to see what really makes him tick so looks like I will be working with you guys for a while"

She walks away then Andy turned to Sam

"Well then looks like we will be wrapping up this case quickly then won't we"

"Yes we will trust me I don't like her being here just as much as you do"

She walks away he blows out of breath and put his sunglasses back on in the back of his mind he knows this case will be hard on both of them

She turns on her heel

"Tell me that her coming back here will not kill our honeymoon phase because I really really really like it"

" it will not kill our honeymoon phase the honeymoon phase will not be over ok?"

She nods and smiles

He walks over to her and tilts her chin up so that she is looking him in the eye

" hey McNally look at me you are the only woman I want to be with I love you so much ok nothing she says or does is going to change that do you hear me?"

She nods understanding him

" just promise me one thing"

"Go"

"That we will solve this case as soon as possible"

"I promise"

She wrapped her arms around his waist and he pulled her in close and kissed the top of her head

" love you Bambi"

"Love you too greasy hair guy"

"It was hair gel thank you very much"

"Yeah yeah"

He shook his head

"Get outta of here"

She backs away from him and starts walking back to the squad

So there you have it ladies and gentleman chapter 2 completed don't forget to review and come back for more excitement McNally-Swarek :-) ... Oh and a huge shout out to my writing partner for being my sounding board and for helping me formulate all these amazing ideas we do this for your enjoyment as well as our own so thank you for joining us on this beautiful ride


End file.
